Body Paint
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Painting an apartment is one thing...painting a body is a whole other experience. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Body Paint**

**Summary:** AU Painting an apartment is one thing...painting a body is a whole other experience Ed and Donna are about to experience.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ed Lane but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing)! You should know the rest by now write? (grin)

**A/N:** Okay so the first one was written mostly from Donna's 3rd person POV style but I wanted to try something a bit different and so I tried this one in Ed's 1st person POV to give a bit of a new/different perspective and I hope you still like it. I am partial to 3rd person present POV but hey the muse likes to experiment now and again.  
**AND REMEMBER THIS IS AU (so like it says on my profile no Sophie and no Hank = no cheating...I would never do that to my beloved Eddie or my fave female SRU Donna).**

* * *

**Body Paint**

One of the things I enjoy most about being married is days like today; it's raining outside and both Donna and I have the day off just to spend together and get things done that we need to; or just relax and do nothing, getting to know each other better. Personally I prefer to do nothing, but don't ever mind if Donna has something that needs to be done around here. Our new apartment is something we both decided on together and it's finally nice to have something that is both 'ours' as opposed to mine or hers.

I finish putting a few items away in the bedroom; my eyes always lingering on our bed, my lips curling as I ponder the amazing memories we have created so far in just being married for only a few months and wonder what I'll be looking back on a few years from now. I go in search of my wife and find her sitting on the sofa; finally looking up and greeting me with a warm smile.

"Have you seen outside?" She asks with a slight frown.

"Perfect day to just stay inside. What are you doing? Work?" I ask as I slowly ease myself down beside her, my arm automatically curling behind her.

"Looking at color schemes," she informs me as turns the laptop toward me and shows me what's caught her eye. "Like these colors?"

"We need color?"

"Starting to feel like a sanitarium in here," Donna counters and my face makes a slight wince. "We could even do the painting ourselves."

"You in painting overalls," I smile as I lean in closer, my lips nuzzling her neck. "With nothing underneath? I like the sound of that. Think we'd get much work done?"

"You have a one track mind Ed Lane."

"Only when it comes to you Donna Lane," I confess with a warm smile. "There is nothing for it. But us painting?"

"We just need practice."

"Practice? On what? The walls?"

"No, on each other."

"Pardon? With water based paint?"

"Edible."

"I'm confused," I admit with a slight frown.

"And I love that about you," she replies and my lips curls into a soft smirk.

"Okay are you going to explain further?"

"Not right now," she states; looking at me with a mischievous smile.

"Why not? What aren't you telling me?"

"That is for me to know…" she whispers as she leans in closer as she slowly places the laptop on the floor, prompting me to twist myself around to face her head on.

"Oh really?" I ask as I lean in closer; my mind only contemplating one possibility right now.

"Ed?"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"About?"

"The edible painting?"

"No. Besides, maybe I was joking."

"Hmmm okay," I state softly as my hands move quickly, starting to kneed her ticklish side.

"Ed…ddd…" she laughs as she tries to fight off the ensuing tickle fight. "St-stop…ittt..." she laughs as I use my strength to keep her advances at bay and continue to lovingly assault her tender sides. But as I try to grab her wrists, her fingers make a direct line to my inner thigh and give it a firm squeeze.

"Donna…not fair…" my lips offer a gasp of laughter as her fingers continue to attack me before I finally gain the upper hand, always careful not to do any kind of physical damage and hold her at bay.

"Do you yield?" I ask, a little out of breath.

"No way," she tells me much to my delight; as she leans in closer and uses her teeth to attack my neck, another bout of laughter escaping my lips.

"Okay fine...I do...I give..." I lightly pant a few minutes later and the tickle fight stops. "I don't mind if we do the painting ourselves."

"Are you sure?"

"What is it you always call these things? Bonding moments?"

"That they are," she nods in agreement. "What colors?"

"I like the green and brown you showed me yesterday."

"Not the orange and blue?"

"I don't like orange," I state firmly.

"Ah a man who knows what he likes," she tells me with a serious expression as my arms tighten around her.

"That I do."

"So green and brown it is. Plus I think that…" Donna goes on to tell me which rooms she thinks we should paint what colors; always asking for my input and then making sure I agree before we move on. In truth, I don't really care which room we paint what color; except of course, maybe the bedroom. We both agree that we'll do the painting ourselves; despite the fact that I still think we should hire professionals, but at least if we fail they can help us fix.

"Can't wait to see you in those overalls Ed," Donna tells me as her hand rests on my thigh. I offer her a smirk as I quickly remove her fingers; or I know we'll be heading for another detour and its dinner that now needs our attention. I take the laptop and head for our small spare room in the back which is now our office and deposit the laptop on the table and then turn to leave.

However, something catches my attention; something that I had bought and almost forgot about. I quickly retrieve the small package and offer myself a silent curse.

_'Edible?'_ Her voice lingers in my brain.

"The body paint," I lament. "Wonder if she found it?"

I had taken a chance and ordered something online that I was going to surprise her with; now I wonder if this was the edible paint she was referring to. "Damn it Ed," I curse myself as I quickly take the fruit flavored paint along with the two soft bristle brushes and quickly hide them away in the nightstand on my side of the bed before I hurry back into the kitchen to keep Donna busy; hoping that I'll at least be able to surprise her tonight with a private painting session of our very own.

"Smells good," I praise as I walk up to join her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek before I start to help with the table.

"So when do you want to get started?" Donna asks me as we continue with our meal.

"With what?"

"Painting," she states and I am quick to look at my watch. But her whimsical laughter quickly draws my eyes to hers and I simply offer a frown. "Not tonight; unless you have some extra energy to spare."

"Well if I have extra energy it won't be spent painting," I inform her; not wanting to hint at the surprise I have waiting.

"Oh that's kinda too bad."

"We don't have any paint. So what color is this room going to be?" I ask, hoping to deflect her interest once again away from the thought of edible body paint that I know is still lingering in her brain.

"Ed?" She asks me sometime later; after she had finished telling me about all the painting ideas she had.

"I think all those will work very well."

"Oh you weren't even listening," she lightly groans.

"I was only half listening," I confess as I take her hand and hold it in mine, my eyes resting on the band of gold on her ring finger.

"What is it?" She wonders and I look up with a warm smile.

"Just hard to express how much I like the idea of _us _painting _our _place," I tell her in truth; prompting her fingers to tighten around mine; her lips rewarding me with a loving smile.

"And just wait until we fill it with _our _memories."

"Love that idea even more," I admit with a smile. "Time to clean up?"

"Eager to use up all that extra energy are you?"

"That I am," I answer in haste as I stand up from the table and carry a few things into the kitchen. Leaving her there to finish cleaning up I head into the bedroom to set up a few things and then go in search of my wife.

"I have a surprise for you," I whisper in her ear as I produce one of our 'adult' play devices; a black silk blindfold. "Do you trust me?"

"I always trust you Ed," she whispers in return, her hands giving mine a reassuring grasp.

I gently place the blindfold over her eyes; my mind already racing with sexual anticipation. But I know in order for this to work I need to ensure that my body stays at bay until I have at least covered her with _some _of the edible paint.

However, as I lead her into the bedroom and start to slowly undress her; my plan for remaining limp until that time is moot as my body starts to tingle with delight as soon as my eyes feast on her satin clad breasts. But when she senses hesitation; she's quick to call me on it.

"Ed? What's wrong?"

"I um…I can't do this."

"Trust me Ed, whatever you have come up with I'll love."

"It's not that," I groan as I push my jeans to the floor.

Her fingers rest on my stomach before moving lower; feeling my throbbing and then pulling her hands away.

"I wanted to surprise you with something special but now I just can't…well it's hard to have you almost naked like this and think about…well…waiting."

"Trust me Ed, I'm wet already from your sensual touching. Want to wait?"

"We…I guess we could."

"Or think about team photos?" She giggles as I cup her face with both hands and bring her lips to mine.

"I want to think of you," I mumble as my fingers slowly slide the piece of dark silk upward, resting it on her forehead. But much to my surprise and delight she slowly pulls the blindfold over her eyes and offers me a playful smile.

"Go until it's so painful that you can't take it any longer and then it will be my turn," she offers and I can't agree fast enough.

"I love you."

"I know," she quips.

I lead her over to the bed where I have the paint and two brushes already laid out and gently lay her down; her now naked body tempting mine in every way. I tell myself to focus on the paint in my hands, but the longer I am devouring her perfect flesh with my hungry brain the faster I am liable to come without the pleasure of being inside her; and that to me is no pleasure at all.

"Can I tell you to hold still?" I ask Donna as I start to lightly tease her body with the end of the soft bristled brush.

"Oh Ed…what on earth…" she inquires as she quickly removes the blindfold.

"You aren't supposed to peek," I tease as she looks at me kneeling beside her on the bed; in my very aroused state, brush in my hand about to dip into the edible jar of paint.

"Edible Body Paint? Where did you get that?"

"Online. You said we needed practice right?"

"I did," she replies as she lies back down and puts the blindfold back on.

"You can leave it off now that you know the surprise."

"I still want to be surprised…where you put it," she whispers warmly. "Please don't stop."

I offer myself a firm nod as I slowly trace her soft body with the brush; her frame arching into my grasp as I stimulate more sensitive areas. I watch her creamy skin start to enflame with shiver bumps, parts of her hardening and the longer I allow my gaze to linger, the faster my body is going to take over. I slowly trail the brush lower; the clean bristles teasing her pelvic area, lingering between her thighs and my ears take much pleasure in the moans of pleasure; my eyes feasting as her body writhes with delight.

"Oh god…that feels…amazing," she lightly pants as I continue my slow torment a bit longer. I know she will get even, but that is the whole point of the night and I for one cannot wait for my turn; wanting to experience what she has in store for me.

I quickly dip the brush into the paint and then start to draw small lines on her torso; the sweet fragrant aroma of fruit and vanilla tempting both of us at once.

"Ed…" she gasps; her belly sucking in as my strokes continue to tease her mid-section and then move higher. I am not sure how well the paint reacts to the really sensitive areas; so will head up instead of down; leaving her most prized area for me to make connection with; probably very soon.

"I can't…Donna I need you…"

"Just a bit longer Ed," she groans as the tip of my brush continues the small circles around one of her breasts before I lean in and taste the substance for myself; my lips lingering on her ample breast before they start to suck the edible paint off her bare skin; her body arching with much delight. "Ed…" she manages with a slight huff. "Okay you…" she begs with a large smile. "I need you now…like right now."

Unable to stand the discomfort that my very swollen member is forcing my body to endure, I slowly place the brush and paint on the night stand and then gently lift the blindfold off her beautiful eyes before I plant a soft kiss on them.

"I need you now also," I tell her in truth as I slowly move myself into position over her warm body. She offers a slight gasp as we finally connect as one; the paint on her body now transferring to mine, mixing with heat and sweat which causes the aroma to intensify and fill the room with a very tempting smell.

"Ed…it smells…"

"Tempting," I tell her in a husky tone as my lips move to her neck. Some of the paint was still on my fingers and had transferred to her neck; leaving my lips a feast to devour. "Donna…you taste so good…" I moan as my lips devour her skin, my tongue pulling more of the sticky paint into my mouth.

Donna pulls my lips back to hers and as her tongue forces its way into my mouth; the two of us are soon battling each other for the flavorful substance that is now dancing around between our teeth.

"Ed…" Donna groans as her fingers clutch me closer; my body reacting to her actions as we move together with added momentum. Donna's lips offer a slight chuckle as she tries to grasp my waist but her fingers slip just as I push into her once more.

"Body paint," I blame and she just smiles.

"My turn next," she winks as my lips emit another soft pant as we start to gain rhythm.

My lips start to taste hers once more; my ears picking up another soft moan of delight as her body arches into my grasp a bit harder.

"Ed…oh yes keep doing that," she moans happily; her voice the combination of a soft gasp and pant; sounds my mind and body delight in, a reward for my actions.

I feel us nearing the end; my body pushing hers further into the soft covers once again.

"Please…just a bit longer."

"Donna…"

"Ed…just a bit okay yes…that's it oh yes that's it…cum to me Ed...now oh yes now..." she gently begs, her lips teasing my mouth, but not allowing mine to lock with hers. I smile at her playful nature; my lips curling into a wide grin as I prepare to offer both of us a much needed release.

"Donna!" I call her name one last time; always loving the fact that its because of her that I am able to let myself be lost in intimate bliss.

We finally come to a stop; our bodies still but our hearts racing together as one. I prop myself up on my elbows, never in a hurry to pull myself out and once again very happy that my wife allows me the freedom to linger inside her for as long as I can. I look down at her flushed face and smile before I taste her somewhat salty and flushed lips once more.

"You smell like fruit," she teases with an arched brow.

We linger together for another half hour, talking more about what colors we want to paint our bedroom; me mostly agreeing to her suggestions as in reality it doesn't matter to me at all.

"Guess a shower is in order," I pipe up as our bodies start to cool; some of the painting residue still on our skin.

"Not so fast," she states as I slowly pull myself out of her and rest on my side right next to her. She playfully pushes me onto my back and then reaches for the black blindfold. "My turn."

"Donna…"

"Hush now Ed," she whispers as her fingers push my lips closed. "When you are ready we'll head into the bathroom and…" she leans in closer and brushes my lips with hers. I close my eyes in delight and offer her a soft nod; allowing her to fix the black satin over my eyes; closing out her actions and forcing my senses to heighten with anticipation.

"Need a blank canvas," she states as she gently wipes the edible body paint off my chest that was smeared earlier when we made love. She takes the soft bristle brush and starts to torment me as I had her earlier.

She starts with my neck, making small circles and then moving lower; the stiffer edges teasing my chest hair and tickling in more sensitive areas. She reaches my right nipple and starts to trace it with the edge of the brush before playfully biting it with her teeth. My stomach sucks in as she dips the end of the brush into my belly button and then continues downward.

She reaches my still warm inner thigh and my body tenses immediately.

"Donna…" I moan as she uses the brush to make small patters around my member and inner thigh.

"Mmm pretty sensitive there Ed," Donna's soft voice teases me as continues her slow torment.

"I…you hafta stop…but no…don't stop," I groan somewhat incoherently as I feel my member start to harden once again. My fingers move in haste to remove the blindfold but her hand stops my actions and her lips plant a warm kiss on mine.

"Time for me to paint and you not to know where," she whispers as she dips the end of the brush into the paint and starts to small brush strokes on my chest.

I settle back into the soft covers; my body still slightly tense but my mind delighting in the sensations her actions are producing.

"I think I'll give you a tattoo," she tells me in a low tone.

"What kind of tattoo?" I inquire.

"You tell me."

Her lips offer a soft humming tone as she starts to make some long deliberate strokes on my chest.

"Should have this word put on you somewhere permanently," she mentions and my lips curl upward. "Ed?"

"What?" I ask as my eyes strain against the dark fabric, keeping me blind.

"What do you think?"

"A tattoo? Don't need one," I tell her as I gently take her hands and lower her to me; my lips wanting another taste of her perfect mouth.

"Why not?" She asks in a soft whisper as she ensures her edible tattoo; put on by the body paint remains a bit longer.

_Donna _

"Because you are already in my heart," I tell her in truth as my hand snakes behind her head and I bring her lips to mine and crush them once more; the night ahead promising lots more opportunities for us to experiment with our painting skills.

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: **Had tossed and turned between Blindfold and Body paint so I used both. Hope that's okay and you are still liking these little standalone OS's (mini stories). Okay so how was the vantage point in this? Would be interested in hearing your thoughts by way of review as always. More letters on the way so stay tuned and thanks again!


End file.
